For Meats Sake!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy thinks about getting some money for meat money, however he gets caught by the town people for his bounty.


Luffy sighed as he walked down the street, they really did not have to have shouted it him like that. Still Nami and Sanji did have a point, what point it was he was not sure, but since everyone else nodded their heads at their words they must have had a point. And it left him thinking, which was a terrible thing for him to do.

He froze and began walking backwards quickly, he turned and glanced into the shop's window. A butchers! Luffy blinked as he stared down at the pieces of uncooked meat that was displayed in the window, they had all different kinds. Beef, pig, rabbit, duck, chicken, wood pigeon, tiger, bear, crocodile, wolf, sea king and lamb.

Luffy could hear their voices, Sanji and Nami talking about needing to cut back on things since their money was starting to get low; having some meats were going to some of the things were chosen to cut out and planned to eat whatever they caught from the sea.

"I like meat on the bone the best..." Luffy said as he gazed over at a large piece of meat which had a bone running right through it. "Guess its no use..." Luffy stood and strolled away from the window without any fuss. "How do I get money, how how how...think..."

Luffy's cheeks began to redden, which spread to his ears and part of his forehead. As light fever had began as he thought long and hard about ways to get some money. Since he was for the sake of meat, he did not mind using a few extra brain cell.

Luffy then suddenly fell face first into the street, causing those around him to gasped.

"Are you okay?" One middle aged man said as he rushed forward, he removed the hood that Luffy was wearing and jerked himself backwards on fast that he fell on his rear, he pointed at the man on the ground; "Straw Hat Luffy!" The man managed to chock out as he pointed, he had had a quick look but he was sure.

The people around him back away, some had their hands on their mouths while others held their fists tighten by their side. All looked on in fear at the pirate who was just laying there. A loud growling sound erupted, causing the people to blinked.

"So hungry...I got no strength..." A voice whined out from under the hood, followed by another rumble and growling sounds. "...I can't even move..." he continue to whine out in a small voice.

"Straw Hat Luffy is weak?" A man said coming forward, and stood over him. He kicked him lightly in the side and when no mad pirate came fighting him, he allowed himself to grin.

"He must have been out at sea without food for a long time!" Someone from the crowd said, "He can't move because on hunger!"

"He can not move! That means his _**400,000,000 **__Beli _bounty..." The man who kicked said slowly as he shallowed hard.

"Wait! I went near him first!" The man who looked under the hood screamed out suddenly, "I should be the one to-"

"How about everyone here," An elderly man stepped forwards said, "Claims the bounty. There is enough for everyone, and I doubt the marines would believe that two simple townies got this man down."

"I agree..." A woman said coming forward, the idea of money killed her fear of the pirate. The some more town folks gathered around him and carefully picked up

From under the hood, Luffy grinned.

XD~DX

Straw Hat Luffy blinked around at the room, it did not look like the best place to hold a pirate; it was a large cream coloured room, with a long table and with chairs in the middle. The marines were moving the table and chairs to one side of the room, against the furthest wall from the giant window. He stared out into the main harbour watching as the ships came in.

Luffy was tied up with common ropes and placed sat in front of some very surprised looking marines; they all looked at him like he was an animal in a zoo cage, one kneed one to his level and stared wide eyed at him. He was free of his hood now, and blinked weakly up at the marines before letting out a long moan, his stomach also groaned loudly as he allowed himself to dropped side ways with his cheek pushed against the cold tiled flooring.

The town folk were all around Luffy, out of the crowd that watched Luffy fall on the street only thirteen people were brave enough to carry the pirate to the base. These ones were going to spit the many between them.

"400,000,000Beli, please." The man who had kicked Luffy said, now Luffy could see him he saw he was a long faced man with a long nose. He was tall as he was long, he held out a long fingered hand to the marines.

"Please wait a moment, we need our commander come down." The marine said as he kneed down in front of Luffy and stared at him in wonder. "But the money is also on it's way. We needed to bring it from three other towns from around the area. They should be here in ten minutes."

The long man smiled and glanced around the people around him, they all smiled back knowing that soon they would have a lot of money in their hands.

"Feed me..." Luffy whined from the floor, he sounded like a little child.

"We sent you some food from the inside," A black haired man said with a smirk, "After all it's because you we will be able to buy out the shop!" The man and some others laughed.

"Where are his crew members?" A marine asked the people standing around, causing them to stop their laugher.

"There was none." A young man said coming forward, "He was the only one in town."

"No. I asked," A blonde woman said coming forwards, "I got word that his crew are anchored on the other island, he must on came over during low tide."

"I see.." The marine said as he glanced back down and heard a rumble again. The two island that were side by side, were really one island during low tide when the waters go down making a natural bridge to between the islands.

"I also got onto my den-den," Another woman came forwards, "My brother lives near the docks and works on the market. He said he heard the Straw Hat Pirates fighting over food, it was between three against their captain. So maybe they got rid of him?"

Luffy blinked at this, but said nothing.

"Okay..." A marines who had a body den-den in his hand said, "The money is here, but the commander is not...we can't give you anything until he arrives."

"Come on!" Another young man said, "We been standing here for ages, I don't want to be here any longer!"

Soon the people began to crowd away the marines, all talking at once. Just then the doors opened and a group of marines came in with men in the centre were carrying four very large suitcases. Luffy peeked at them from where he lay and watched as the people who bought him there ran towards these, their eyes filled with greed.

The marines marched passed the people and the four carrying the suitcases placed them on the table that was now up pushed by the wall. They unclipped the cases and opened them wide, showing the money within. The marines all had their eyes on the money, this being the first time in their lives that they ever seen this amount.

Luffy pushed himself and frowned, he could not see the money in question. But by the delightful cheers of the towns people, it was there. Luffy grinned as he grinned and stood, and sucking in his chest the rope that was wrapped around him fell to the ground. Bending down he grabbed hold of the ropes and started getting the knots out.

He then glanced towards the others in the room, they were all still staring at the money and talking among themselves to noticed that the pirate captain was walking towards them. He slipped in the mist of them and came right up to the table, where leaned forwards and brining his arms in an 'x' across his chest, then he stretched out both his arm and pushed backwards causing both marines and town people to go flying backwards. They all hit the floor, some upon others. Screams and shouts of confusion filled the air as Luffy quickly closed the cases down and ran the rope through the handles.

Luffy turned to them and grinned like mad, he ran like crazy with the cases over his shoulder. The marines tried to get up, but kept falling over each other.

Luffy leaped high and stuck his foot out slamming it into the glass of the window, shattering pieces everywhere. Laughing he landed on the wall that overlooked the water and grinned as he saw a little fisherman's boat below.

Luffy took a step off the edge and let himself fall, he crashed through the roof of the boat causing the men within to cry out. They came running in from the deck and stared at the man.

"Abandon ship! Pirate aboard!" The nearest screamed as he ran to the railing and dived into the sea; this caused every body to follow.

"I don't need this big boat," Luffy told himself as he walked onto the deck and gazed around. The bells of the marines started to blaring out above. "AH! That little row boat will do!"

Luffy ran to the row boat that was hanging over the water by two ropes, he jumped on and dropped the four cases down; grabbing the ropes he let the bow boat fell into the water with a slash.

Taking hold of the oars, he flopped down on the wet seat and began to bow out to sea as fast as he could. He laughed with each row and tried to remember when he was in a boat this small. It was not long before he was out in the open sea, nor was it long before the marines ships were padding out of the harbour.

He heard the cannons fire and glanced upwards wondering if their aim was any good. He was about to jumped up and breathe inwardly, when something blurred passed his vision and the cannon ball was cut in two, while others went into the sea around him causing waves to rock the boat.

A person landed on his new little boat, and blinked the sea water from his eyes, he saw Zoro standing there.

"Oi Luffy!" A voice came from his left and turning he grinned as he spotted Mini Merry with Usopp driving her. Sanji leaped up and began walking on the air, he kicked another cannon coming his way. Laughing he watched as a rope came flying towards his boat, he did not have to reach for it, two arms grew out of the wood and started to tie his boat. Zoro leaped again, voicing his attack softly as he swung around. Sanji came down and booted another ball right back at the ships.

"There's Sunny!" Usopp shouted out as he started turning the wheel, making Mini Merry and Luffy's new boat to head towards it. Sanji came down and dropped into Mini Merry, while Zoro stayed with the still laughing Luffy who was having a great time.

Luffy watched as Sunny came at them fast, he quickly saw why; they had they own padding system going at full steam. As Usopp steered Mini Merry to the side of Sunny, the paddles went inside and an opening began ready for them.

Grabbing the ropes with the cases attached, Luffy jumped out of the boat and ran to the ladders. He could feel the eyes of his crew mates staring at him, but he only laughed more.

As soon as he reached the grassy deck with the others, Nami nodded her head to Franky who smirked. Instead of holding onto something and enjoy the ride, Luffy ran into the dinning room and allowed himself to be flatten against the wall as Sunny flew into the air.

A crush later and Luffy dropped the wall with cases in his arms. He waited for his crew to come in before slowly getting to his feet. Without a word he walked passed the fusing Nami and the paid no attention to the question of the other's face.

"You got caught! How did not get caught?" Nami screamed out loud, as she followed him as he walked to the table,"I can't believe you, we only just gotten everything we needed when we heard about it!"

Luffy placed the cases on the table, and opened the first one. Blinking he glanced down at the cash money that was there. That shut Nami up right away; soon Luffy flicked open all the cases and began pawing through them making sure that this was the real deal.

"How much money is there?" Chopper was the first to speck as he climbed into a chair and looked into the case closest to him.

"How did you get it!?" Usopp voice came next as he moved closer.

"Nice one Captain." Zoro said with a smirk as he looked over at Sanji daring the chef to say something.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he walked forward and took out some money and began to fan himself with it, "Indeed, Luffy-san. Nice one, indeed. Yohohoho!"

"Ah. Looks like we have enough money for a while." Robin said as she smiled at Luffy who was grinning at Nami, he was waiting for her to tell him that it was real.

"SUPER!" Franky screamed out as he posed from behind Usopp, "I can get some new tools with this!"

"So you can do something..." Sanji said as he started looking for his lighter, "Nami, what's wrong?"

The whole room turned to Nami who was looking down in shock, she opened her mouth and closed it. Luffy felt his heart sink, 'So it is fake...'

"400,000,000Beli." Nami said in a small voice, causing everyone to frown and lean close to hear; taking a deep breath in and said loudly, "There is 400,000,000Beli here!"

Everyone took a step back in surprise.

"WHAT?" The crew screamed out as they looked to her and then to the money, it was then they saw the number written on the notes.

"So they're not fakes." Luffy asked Nami, who rushed forwards and began checking them over.

"None. None. None. So far no fakes!" Nami said as she at last allowed herself to smile.

"YES!" Luffy shouted as he grinned around at everybody, "Sanji FOOD!"

"Wait there could be a Vivre Card left by the marines!" Robin suddenly said as she gazed over at the cases, everyone also looked carefully.

"I doubt it." Luffy said with a bold grin, as he reached for some money, "This was meant as the bounty for my capture to the town's people who took me in!"

The Straw Hat Pirates all stared at their captain in awe; knowing the reason behind the odd way of being caught. Luffy never told them however, it was all for the sake of meat.


End file.
